


The Barber Shop Quartet

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting in the barber shop, Henry sees a way forward with a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barber Shop Quartet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's "Pic for 1,000", with the following picture prompt: [Cash Only](https://www.flickr.com/photos/bugatto/16072454344)

The barber’s shop had been there for as long as Henry Morgan could remember. Although strictly speaking this wasn’t quite accurate - Henry’s memories went back before the place existed - but it had been on that street corner for as long as Henry had lived in the area.

It was his favourite barber’s shop, although by force of circumstance he had only been able to patronise it for a few years at a time. It was easy to fool casual acquaintances who didn’t register the passing of the years as quickly, but impossible to fool a barber who expected his customers to age along with him. There when times when Henry had envied the other customers, father and son coming together as part of a routine and the proud moment when the eldest grandson came for his first ‘proper’ haircut. Not that the youngsters came for long, they preferred the more modern hair salons, but over the years many would drift back as they settled into their middle-aged lives.

Henry had been determined Abraham go there for his first ‘proper’ haircut. So much so he had risked returning after a shorter gap than he normally allowed. There had been a few who thought they recognised him, but the standard response of ‘an uncle, I bear an uncanny resemblance to him’ had been accepted without question.

Abe had squirmed a bit in the chair, but had submitted gracefully, he knew it was something which would make his dad happy. He accepted the inevitable teasing he would suffer at school, in the sure knowledge it would be someone else’s misfortune the following week.

Abe had started going to the barber’s shop again, and had even met a couple of his old school cronies who he had teased and been teased by in the schoolyard. The banter continued, not least because Jesse now had little hair, which, as Abe said, could have been cut at home with a pair of scissors. In fact that had been the case, for Jesse’s wife had done so, until her death the past summer. Now the regular trip to the barber’s provided Jesse with a social activity as much as a grooming one, and he reckoned the charge of what Abe called ‘a dollar per hair’ was well worthwhile.

Henry listened contentedly. Abe had assured him it was safe to return and he relished the opportunity not only to have a decent haircut, but also to reconnect with an element from his past. Henry only half registered the subject of the older men’s conversation, part of his mind taken up with the case he was currently working on; a man in his mid-sixties, apparently in good health, that is, until his naked body had been discovered in his apartment.

It was possible the man had died in his sleep, but Henry was curious why the body was naked when the man’s well-worn pyjamas were beneath his pillow and the night had not been warm. Henry’s attention was caught when he heard Bill, Abe’s other friend, saying, “It was odd Kurt dying like that. I’d only been talking to him that morning; he’d given me his key, asked me to water his plants as he was going away for a few days.”

Henry waited while they counted out the cash for their hair cuts, Abe making the standard jibes about the premium Jesse paid, and then followed the others out.

“I don’t suppose you’ve still got the key to Kurt’s apartment, have you?” he asked Bill.

Abe shot him a curious glance, which he tried his best to ignore.

“Yeah,” Bill replied. “Do you want to have a look in there?”

“Hmm, yes, possibly.”

The plan to have coffee was instantly abandoned at the idea of checking out the dead man’s apartment. Henry was slightly apprehensive. He was fairly confident he could inveigle his way in if he was questioned, but being accompanied by three old codgers wouldn’t be as easy.

He needn’t have worried, no-one was around, so, led by Bill, they entered the apartment. Henry made straight for the bedroom whilst the others prowled around the living areas. He could hear Bill watering the plants, while Abe was presumably inspecting the antiques Henry had seen were on display. From the tutting Abe was making, Henry concluded Abe thought Kurt had been ripped off. Jesse, meanwhile, was checking the comfort of the sofa and armchairs.

Henry emerged from the bedroom looking thoughtful. “How well did you know Kurt?” he asked Bill.

“I didn’t really. He’d been here six or nine months. We’d pass the time of day if we saw each other, but we weren’t buddies.”

“Was this the first time he’s asked you to look after his plants?”

“No, I’ve done so a couple of times. He went away quite often - I had the impression he had family he visited.”

Henry nodded.

“I tell you one thing,” Jesse said. “He didn’t spend much time sitting around in here. Six months of sitting on a sofa watching the tube every day and you’d have some give in it. This is as firm as when it was bought. I tried out the chairs too, thinking maybe he preferred one of them, but they’re just the same.”

“It’s the same with these antiques,” Abe added. “They give the right impression and yes, they’re genuine, but imitations of high-class products. The sort of article a middle-class Victorian family would display. Initially I thought he’d paid through the nose, but I think he knew what he was buying.”

“Thank you, gentlemen,” Henry said. “I suggest we leave now. I think it’s clear there is a greater mystery to be solved than merely how Kurt died.”

The four left the apartment, Henry slipping Bill’s key into his pocket as they did so. He would need to see Jo Martinez and tell her what he had discovered. He just hoped he wouldn’t need to explain to Lieutenant Reece how he’d come to discover it.

 


End file.
